


Клятвопреступники

by pavilnio_lape



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Comes a Horseman AU, Gen, Kronos can be an idiot, Methos couldn't have planned it better, Silas is adorable, in a bloodthirsty way
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavilnio_lape/pseuds/pavilnio_lape
Summary: Сайлас просто хотел удивить брата своим визитом, но на то, на что он наткнулся, мог быть только один ответ. Этого требовала клятва на крови.





	Клятвопреступники

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oathbreakers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332517) by [PurpleMoon3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoon3/pseuds/PurpleMoon3). 



Сайлас просто хотел удивить своего умногo брата, всегда поражавшего его, и казалось, что Кроносу пришла в голову та же идея.

Но была клятва, и был нож, и ничего более - лишь хищник, и ад следовал за ним, когда их умирающий брат оставлял кровавые следы на дверце фургона.

Взревев от предательства, Война поднял топор и помчался на защиту Смерти.


End file.
